Magic Garden Xylan
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Xylan was an aspiring artist, a prideful, humble genius, a freedom fighter, and a charming, social philanderer who tried his best to promote equality throughout his kingdom. Pursuing both people was Xylan's side mission, but he treated it just as direly as caring for the kingdom. After a long time of waiting, Xylan decided to try and visit Vale and Elias. However, just as he was about to leave, Vale and Elias visited him instead. Apparently, Vale and Elias caught wind of what was going on in Xylan's head and came to apologize to him, his feelings, and the situation that had apparently happened. The Royal Family adored the two factions, but when the two factions started fighting, they would cause collateral damage, albeit the damage they tried to cause was minor, for they care for the kingdom that much. The Royal family was getting worried that the damage they cause might have gotten bigger, and so they issued that the factions get a peace treaty and converge as they both try to help the kingdom. Vale and Elias were forced to marry, much to both of their dismay and both told Xylan that he was a wonderful man and would marry him in a heartbeat.The pairing would also be the new royal family to take over the current one at the time. Xylan started to feel emotional pain, but to help Xylan get through this, Vale and Elias decided to use a powerful magic spell to create a new life. This person would have the qualities of both Vale and Elias, and would be Xylan's partner In life till the end if he requested it. Xylan agreed and asked for one last request, and that was to be the new pairing's top member of the Royal Guard along with Xylan's partner. They approved, they created the being known as Jacky and they protected the Royal Family for a long time. Appearance Xylan was a well-built young adult. Because of his artistic side and him being incredibly smart, what he wore was kind of odd for the environment around him. He bore tattoos, colored hair, and modern clothing. He also always carried his shoulder bag full of items that revolved around his life. (Details on his 1* form) As a member of the royal guard, his modern clothing got less apparent, to where he was almost unrecognizable from when he started off if it wasn't for the colored hair. However,his sense of style never faultered. He always wore his hoodie. He wore slighty tight light armor over the hoodie with the armor looking like it was molding with the body. There was a small jewel on the chestplate located where Xylan's pendant would be on the body. The headpiece was more like a mask. He always wore his combat boots. The gloves had claws on the fingertips. The aura surrounds Xylan and creates two rings around him, a ring of flowers made of aura and a rings of fluids and it now carries Xylan's two bags by his side floating, instead of needing to carry them. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Longterm Devotion 30% to all parameters, and Boosts Spark Damage and Critical Damage Brave Burst: Heartfelt Adoration 30 combo attack, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, cures and negates ailments for 1 turn and greatly reduces damage for 1 turn. * Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50%, cures and negates status ailments and mitigates damages by 50% Super Brave Burst: Protective Retaliation 15 combo attack, 15 combo attack,greatly increases Atk and BB Atk for 2 turns, inflicts Atk, Def, and Rec debuffs for 2 turns, and inflicts any random Status ailments for 2 turns * Boosts Attack and Brave Burst Attack by 100%, reduces Atk, Def, and Rec of enemy by 50% and inflicts status ailments Quotes Summon Quote: Hello, fellow. Do you happen to have a friend or two I know? Fusion Quote: Thank you for your help so far. I'll use this power to protect the ones I care about. Evolution Quote: I no long want to impress them! I want to protect them. I adore those two with all my being! Evolution Evolves From: Loving Bloom Xylan *Evolution Materials: Earth Totem, Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Mystical Grove Xylan *Evolution Materials: Mecha Earth God, Earth Totem, Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:6* Category:Gift Unit